It Doesn't Feel Like Home
by FireNymph9
Summary: Type: Elricest Edward and his little brother Alphonse Disclaimer: i do not own any of the Full Metal Alchemist Characters. P.O.V. Edward Elric Time/Place: 1940's/London
1. Ch 1: The Arguement

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything (characters, property rights, etc) of Full Metal Alchemist. Hiromu Arakawa and the studio BONES does. not me... T.T

**Warning: **Contains shonen-ai (boy x boy action) but not in this chapter

**Rating: **K+ (for this chapter)

**P.O.V. **Edward Elric

* * *

The Arguement

* * *

Edward sat on the brick wall just outside the edge of his town, staring into the sunset. He was deep in thought, and the sun didn't bother him…he was too absorbed in memories. Memories of his old town, of Resembool. He didn't mind London that much, but still….

He looked up again at the setting sun, and sighed. He missed the sight of his old home, of all of his friends and…well, couldn't say much about family since his mother died. Alphonse accompanied his _nii-san_ to London but disappeared. He couldn't blame him. After all, Alphonse was angry again because of an argument.

And there wasn't much Ed could do but wait for Al to cool off before finding him by the riverside. The sun dipped lower behind the horizon, shining off Ed's right arm.

Alphonse was mad at Ed again, because he wouldn't go home. Ed felt he just didn't need to go home at all. He was needed here, wasn't he?

Ed glimpsed again at the sun and jumped off the brick wall with a clank and a thud of auto-mail. He stared at the sun and started off towards the river. _Its getting late._

* * *

**TBC**

I know this was a short chapter but more will come along! Promise!

Rate and Review, plz!


	2. Ch 2:Who Changed First?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything (characters, property rights, etc) of Full Metal Alchemist. Hiromu Arakawa and the studio BONES does. not me... T.T

**Warning: **Contains shonen-ai (boy x boy action)

**Rating: **T

**P.O.V. **Alphonse Elric

* * *

Who Changed First- The World or Me?

* * *

The cool water sifted past the grass that overlooked it and I felt it. I finally felt it. After years and years of being attached to a suit of armor, it felt nice.

At the same time, it felt odd. It was as though my body was starting all over again.

Do I miss the sensation at all? Even though it was more than a decade from being inside a flesh body, it felt like nothing changed. It was all the same to me.

Except for this world- everything was similar but so different. How was I supposed to know what world was real and what world wasn't?

Who changed first? The world or me? I stare at my hands and sigh. _Nii-san._ And right on cue, there he stands with his golden hair flowing behind him. He's standing right behind me and my heart is thumping out of my chest. I continue to look at the river to keep him from seeing the faint pink on my face.

"Al, its time to go back. Its getting late." His voice sounds like velvet and I curl up with my legs up against my face. This isn't the first time I've felt like this, and I bet it won't be the last either, and I still don't know what to call it.

Edward sits down next to me and pulls me close into an embrace. I try to keep my face from turning entirely red, but it doesn't help that he, _Nii-san_, kisses my forehead.

I almost melt from the touch, and obediently obey when he picks me up to go to the rented room.

I'll do anything for him- even take a bullet for him, and I don't expect anything in return. And as I sit on his back while he walks through the town, only one statement rolls through my head: _I love him. _

* * *

**TBC!!!**

Please rate/review and I will have another chapter out soon ^^

If you want to make a suggestion, by all means, go ahead ^^


	3. Ch 3: Source of the Arguement

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything (characters, property rights, etc) of Full Metal Alchemist. Hiromu Arakawa and the studio BONES does. not me... T.T

**Warning: **Contains shonen-ai (boy x boy action) but not in this chapter

**Rating: **T (for this chapter)

**P.O.V. **Edward Elric

* * *

The Source of the Argument

* * *

_Damn! Another false lead!_ I slam my fist into a nearby wall of the alleyway I'm standing in. I'm alone, steaming and I'm far away from the hotel. I wipe the remaining spit from my lips.

***flashback***

"_Why did you bring me out here if alchemy wasn't even your point?" I vented to a Roy Mustang look-alike in this world. I was almost about to punch him but he surprised me. This Mustang look-alike catches my fist and pulls me into a head-on kiss. I'm flustered and I can't break away- he's too strong. _

_Less than two minutes later, he's pinned me to the wall and even though I fight, he over-powers me. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I see the tearful face of Alphonse. A split second later, he's gone. _

_The look-alike is trying to seduce me and it pisses me off. First chance I got, I punched him with my auto-mail arm. He's down for the count. I run out, looking for Alphonse but he's gone. I can hear the pervert trying to wake up and I leave as fast as I can._

***flashback ends***

_How long was he watching?_ A shard of a broken mirror reveals my face reddening. I stare for a moment before crushing it with my foot as I cover my face, embarrassed.

_I'm not supposed to feel like this- Alphonse's my little brother. What's wrong with me?_

* * *

**TBC!!!**

Rate/Review plea~se!!!

Suggestions are good too!!

=)


	4. Ch 4: How Al saw IT

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything (characters, property rights, etc) of Full Metal Alchemist. Hiromu Arakawa and the studio BONES does. not me... T.T

**Warning: **Contains shonen-ai (boy x boy action) but not in this chapter

**Rating: **T

**P.O.V. **Alphonse Elric

* * *

How Al Saw _It_

* * *

"Come on, Al. Aren't you going to eat?" _Nii-san _pokes his fork in my face. "You're not going to grow if you don't eat." His glowing golden eyes look concerned and I look down at the plate of food in front of me. Stir-fry chicken and steamed rice sizzled in front of me, but I don't move. I wanted to ask questions about that man, but it'll only bring up the inevitable question about why I would care. So, I refrain and gloomily eat the rice in front of me.

***Flashback***

_Alphonse paced around the hotel room, uneasily. _Nii-san_ hadn't come back yet and it was half an hour past the time he promised to be back. _Nii-san _always kept his promises, no exceptions. The worried little brother glared at the clock as though it was the reason his _Nii-san_ was late. _

_It was 8:o7, an hour from the originally promised time. Without a word, Alphonse snatched his coat and the address his brother was supposed to be at, and ran out the door. He hailed a taxi and was driven to the Scientific Department of Anatomy. _

_A young, well-breasted lady chewing a piece of hot pink bubblegum sat at the receptionist's desk, chattering away on the phone. He walked over, clumsily, somewhat distracted by her cleavage. _

"_What'd ya need, Hun?" The receptionist hung up the phone to stare at the approaching fellow. Her accent was that of a southerner from America, and her skimpy outfit only accentuated the stereotype. Alphonse could feel his face turn slightly pink when she spoke._

"_U-um. I-I'm looking f-for Edward Elric. He said he was visiting the Head of Staff today. D-do you know where I could find him?" _

"_Head of Staff?" The receptionist looked at him with a bewildered look on her face. "The chap's been dead for three years. The position's vacant."_

"_Th-there must be a mistake… he said he was visiting Dr. Smithers."_

"_Smithers?" The receptionist pondered the name for a minute, and then it was as if a light flashed in her eyes. "Oh my goodness…" She leaned into her hand._

"_What?!" Alphonse slammed both hands on the table, frantic. The lady sketched out a map of a corridor and pointed to a room near the back of the building. _

"_Mr. Elric should be back in this room. You might want to hurry." Alphonse pocketed the map, looking at her. _

"_Why? What's wrong?"_

"_Mr. Smithers isn't employed here and you aren't the first to have asked." Her green eyes stared down and the air became tense. She was silent for a moment. "Alphonse, you should hurry to him now. Mr. Elric's lucky to have someone watch over him." Alphonse stared at the lady, nodded his thanks and left._

_If Alphonse took a few more moments to look, he would have seen that the 'lady' had disappeared from the very spot. The real receptionist came back, noticing a scrawled note on the desk, saying "Thank you Lust. ~Sloth" Lust smiled at the paper, folded it into a neat square and placed it in a pocket. _Sheesh, seems like their mother looks after the boys every step of the way.

_Meanwhile, Alphonse had bolted past a few lab technicians and down a few corridors. The lights had become dimmer and dimmer and the walls dank with who-knows-what. The stench earlier was foul but had been replaced with a rose-like scent. "Nii-san… Nii-san… Nii-san!!" Alphonse screamed as he bolted into the room, slamming the door off. He was out of breath and out of luck. He looked straight onto a view of something he hoped he would never have to face. _

_All he saw before he walked out was a strange man pushing off Edward's clothes and engaging in a lip-lock with him. Nii-san's face was red and his perfect silky hair had become dirtied by the grime of the walls. He saw Nii-san look at him and he ran. _

_He ran as fast and as hard as he could. _Nii-san _called out to Alphonse, but he ignored it and ran. Past the receptionist, past the waiting cab and past the hotel; he ran leaving a trail of tears behind him._

***Flashback Ends***

* * *

**TBC!**

^^ Please review, rate and suggestions are welcome any day of the week.

The updates will be less and less frequent but they will be done… sooner or later… but none the less, done.

~Keiko Agatsuma

PS there may not be much more left to this story unless someone offers some advice and suggestions. Otherwise, there might only be one or two more chapters.


	5. Ch 5:Another Variable

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything (characters, property rights, etc) of Full Metal Alchemist. Hiromu Arakawa and the studio BONES does. Not me... T.T

**Warning: **Contains shonen-ai (boy x boy action) but not in this chapter

**Rating: **T

**P.O.V. **Edward Elric

* * *

Another Variable to the Problem

* * *

_/Just for Reference: This is the same day that Alphonse had been wandering over by the riverside. / _

* * *

***Flashback***

_(Alphonse) _

_I'll do anything for him- even take a bullet for him, and I don't expect anything in return. And as I sit on his back while he walks through the town, only one statement rolls through my head: I love him. _

_---_

_The Day After:_

_(Alphonse)_

_Stir-fry chicken and steamed rice sizzled in front of me, but I don't move. I wanted to ask questions about that man, but it'll only bring up the inevitable question about why I would care. So, I refrain and gloomily eat the rice in front of me._

***Flashback Ends***

* * *

The skies belayed that the time of evening was beginning to disipate. Edward had been sent out after dark to go pick up a few things after dinner ended. He had several bags of food items and his arms were quite full. In fact, it was rather difficult to look over the top of the bags without dropping them altogether.

Ed was pretty sure that Alphonse was still disturbed by what he saw the other day, and felt rather guilty of putting his little brother in that position. It wasn't fair of him to do that to Al. Alphonse had been quiet the entire dinner time, and barely ate anything, which worried him.

I didn't know where to go from this point, so I picked up something for Al so it would be more comfortable to confront him. No, I wasn't that kind of person- to be picking up such kind of kinky things; I picked up a carton of strawberries_. _For me, it would be one of the easiest things to accomplish.

I guess it was around seven when I had to go through the long alleyway to get to the apartment. It was a tight space between two brick buildings and it was one of the grimiest places ever seen on the face of the Earth. Still, it was easier than taking the long route around. I sighed and progressed forward for a bit of a distance.

It wasn't long until I saw several punks run past me from the direction I was heading in. They were laughing; maybe they had abused someone, because I also heard something like a whimper. I still walked forward and didn't cease to maintain the walking pace.

Then I heard the whimper again. It seemed familiar, and I walked faster to the source of the noise. It was faint, but whoever made the noise probably did need the help.

Al could wait a few minutes, couldn't he?

Darkness was falling fast and began clouding my way in the alley. When had the path become so long?

Edward found the clearing where the source of the sound came from. He quickly placed his bags on the ground, and walked over.

Whoever it was on the ground, they weren't recognizable; the person was hunched over in pain but at the same time the person was wearing drab clothing so none of their physical features were seen.

"Do you need some help?" Ed asked, kneeling down to see their face, but only saw the dim whites of the person's eyes.

They nodded, and Ed placed their arm around his shoulders, using his own weight to pull them both up.

"Do you live somewhere?" The person shook their head. _Damn. _"Look, I'll take you to my place for a bit, 'kay?" He shouldered the person, and grabbed his bags (amazingly holding them with one arm).

Edward didn't find it so much a pain as learning how to multi-task.

Still… He was curious to know who it was he was helping.

"Sorry for asking so many questions, but what's your name?"

* * *

**TBC!**

**Please Rate & Review!**

**~Keiko A.**


	6. Ch 6:Inappropriate Thoughts

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything (characters, property rights, etc) of Full Metal Alchemist. Hiromu Arakawa and the studio BONES does. Not me... T.T

**Warning:**Contains shonen-ai (boy x boy action) but not in this chapter

**Rating:**T

**P.O.V.**Edward Elric

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

I tapped on the door with my foot, hoping Al would hurry over to the door. The bags were getting heavier by the minute and the person I was shouldering seemed to have passed out. I didn't hear a response, so I yelled for him, complaining that the bags were heavy.

He seemed to take that as a hint, because I could hear the clanging and clattering of pots and pans.

"Coming, _Nii-san_!" He said, swinging the door open. He smiled, helping me with the bags. He was smiling for a while, at least until he noticed the unconscious person.

"Who's he?"

"Don't know. They never said."

"They? You never figured out if it was a girl or a boy?"

"Sorry, they were kind of busy dealing with being mugged." I said, somewhat sarcastically. I gave the rest of the bags to Alphonse so he could put them away, and laid the person on a nearby couch.

I glanced over at Alphonse for a brief moment. _Why is he wearing an apron?_ I felt my head fill with perverted thoughts of bending him over the counter, and I looked away quickly. I had to remind myself that I was his older brother, not his lover.

"Nii-san, why are you blushing?"

"Wha-! I am doing no such thing. You're crazy, Al!"

"Hmph! Says you, _nii-san._" Al said, murmuring the word _pervert_under his breath.

"Calm down, Alphonse. Let's go take care of the groceries." I said, standing up to walk to the cramped kitchen.

* * *

(A/N) Sorry for taking so long to update this one story. As soon as I get more time, I'll continue to work on it.

**Rate&Review!**

**~Keiko A.**


End file.
